A Fated Meeting
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki gets on Omegle and meets a stranger who doesnt seem much like a stranger. THIS IS DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

__This is a new story ive thought up today. i settled on doing a prologue first.

the continuation of this story depends on what you, my readers, think of it, so please, R&R (:

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE CHARACTERS

THIS IS MALE X MALE

* * *

_Name; _Naruto Uzumaki

_Age; _16

_Number of friends; _about four

_School; _Konoha High

_Grade; _sophomore

_Popularity; _loser

_Family; _none

If you read the above information, you know I have no family, and considered a loser at school. On the bright side, I've lived a pretty good life; if you ignore the others judging stares, locker messages, and snickers behind your back. Don't forget the rumors running around, now those are annoying. Anyways, you know those stories on how a person meets another over the computer. They meet and fall in love? I've always wanted to see what that was like.

Fortunately, I'm on my new laptop, bored enough to get on Omegle. Clicking on the search bar, I type in "I am bored" and hit text, then wait. It takes a minute before it says I was connected to a completely random person; not being able to find anyone who also put "I am bored," oh well. This first person put ASL, so I quickly left. Person number two did the same. The third person was completely crazy, talking about fluffy cats and how much they love them.

After about an hour, I had gone through roughly eight conversations. Six of them being about five (or less) minutes long. One lasted ten, another, the one I just left, lasted about twenty minutes, but they were all annoying, or jerks, or both.  
Just as I was about to give up and leave, another person had started a conversation with me but. But, this one was a little different;

_**Stranger: **_Hello. I have no idea who you are. However, I need to talk to someone, doesn't matter who it is, or their age. At school I am considered the smartest, and hottest. I am the most popular person there. But that's all wrong. I have no actual friends, no family, (besides a brother who disappeared years ago and only sends money for bills and food) and a deep secret nobody knows. I am gay, and have a crush on someone.

My only thought was _oh fuck, now what?_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, aside from the other stuff i had lost, i actually found the first two chapters to this, and half of chapter three. so, im going to go ahead and upload the first two chapters.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything naruto

warnings- language, male x male

oh and at the beginning of the story, i figured since there weren't many gaara x shikamaru stories, i would put the pairing in here along with two other pairing, to come up later in the story. but these first few chapters will mainly focus on gaara and shikamaru, but dont worry, sasuke will come into the story soon ;)

please enjoy :)

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You replied, saying 'sorry, I have to go, if we meet on here again, I will talk with you.'? Seriously, Naruto, What if you do meet again?" Sakura turned to me, shutting her locker.

"Then, I will talk to him. Really, this is _Omegle_ we're talking about; chances of meeting him again are slim to none." I shrugged, and began walking down the hall, "besides, I may not even get on again. Maybe he has already found someone else to talk to." I looked in her direction, smiling. Until one of the average high school bullies decided to deliberately bump into me, resulting in me running into Hinata.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, are you okay?" I held my hand out, helping her off the carpeted floor.

"It-it's okay, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied blushing bright red, and then ran off.

"Ha-ha seems she still has a crush on you. Maybe you should ask her out?"

"Well, she is nice, so if Kiba didn't have a crush on her, I probably would ask her out." We continued to our first period again.

* * *

Sitting there, I drummed my index finger on pencil on the desk. It was the last period of the day and the teacher was droning on and on about meiosis and mitosis. When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my stuff and practically ran to Sakura's locker. That's where we all meet after school. Don't really know why we do, it just sorta happened a few days in a row, after that it had became a habit, or ritual thing, if you get what I mean ha-ha.

"Hey, Sakura, Kiba, Gaara! Where's Shika?" I stopped in front of them as Sakura opened her locker.

"He will be here in a minute, said something about returning a library book." Sakura shut her locker once more.

"Speaking of the lazy ass, here he comes." Kiba grinned.

"Hey Shika! Alright, now that everyone's here, do you plans during the four day weekend?" everyone exchanged glances, then simultaneously said no, and Shika added a shrug of his shoulders. "Great, then how about everyone crash at my place?" I gave a bright grin.

"Alright, I've got nothing else to do." Sakura smiled. Suddenly I noticed a strange glint in her eyes, saying she was up to something. I gulped, and then turned to the others.

"I'm in." Kiba flashed his overly sharp teeth, as his gave a grin in return. Gaara and Shikamaru simply nodded. I jumped with excitement.

"Awesome! Meet at my place in…" I opened my phone for the time, "one hour, so 4:30." I then ran off, adding a "See you then!" before disappearing down the steps.

* * *

My house isn't completely grand, but it isn't completely small, either. It has two stories, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, furnished basement, front room, dining room, and medium sized kitchen. The front room has a small flat screen TV, three small tables, and a computer desk. The front room has sky blue walls. The dining room connects to both a half bath and the basement. It has a table, which sits up to ten people (can be made smaller to sit five, like it is now), and a stand holding my iPod dock and speakers. The walls are a cerulean blue in here. The kitchen has a simple stove, oven, microwave, dishwasher, fridge, sink, and cupboards lining the walls; the counters are marble. The kitchen walls are a navy blue.

* * *

Just as I turned the vacuum cleaner off, there was a knock at the door. I smiled, glancing at the clock, right on time, like usual. Opening the door, I was suddenly attacked by a dog, being talked to the ground.

"Hahahaha! Stop that Akamaru!"I laughed as he licked my face.

"Alright Akamaru, that should be enough for now." Kiba grinned, getting his dog off me, and had him head back home.

"So, any ideas on what to do?" I asked, closing the door. I glanced at sakura. Not the best idea, I could just see the wheels turning in her head, planning something. However, she said nothing out of the ordinary, until after we had dinner.

* * *

"Let's play a game of sorts." Sakura had jumped up from the couch, apparently putting her 'evil' plan in action.

"What kind of game?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Simple ping pong matches. However…" she paused.

"However?" Kiba repeated.

"We are playing on where we sleep during the weekend. A bet of sorts, you could say." She looked at us, gaze lingering on Shikamaru and Gaara.

"How are we going to do that with ping pong?" I asked, watching her write something on paper.

"These are the first matches;

Gaara- Kiba

Shika- me

So, Naruto is the ref person. We play to 25 points, and you must win by two. Okay."

"Well, alright, but-"

"Good, then let's get started." She smiled, rushing to the basement. I groaned, following behind.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, settling into a seat to wait for his match. You see, my basement, being completely furnished, has a ping pong table, a mini fridge, a TV, couch, iPod dock and speakers, dancing area, stage (I once wanted to make a band, but didn't have any debut opportunities), and a few other things.

"Alright, Gaara vs. Kiba. First, I need to have a talk with Mr. dog boy." Sakura grabbed his sleeve, pulling him to the other side of the room.

* * *

"What is it, you want me to cheat?" Kiba chuckled.

"Not quite. Just make sure Gaara loses." She whispered.

"Why? Are you insane, he is a genius at this stuff." Kiba was slightly bewildered.

"Well, I know that, but it's the same with Shikamaru. Just use tricks without actually cheating." Sakura the pushed him back to the table, with a thumbs up.

"Great." He mumbled, making his way back over.

Looking at both sakura and Kiba quizzically, I shrugged. "Okay, when you're ready, begin." A moment later, the game started.

* * *

About an hour and 15 minutes later, Kiba collapsed after hearing me declare set and match.

"Kiba is the winner, at 48-50." Sakura gave him a high-five. Gaara; panting and whipping sweat off his forehead, looked at Kiba.

"Damn, Kiba, why so serious about winning, it's just a roommate change." Kiba only grinned in response.

"Hehehe, alright Shikamaru, you ready?" Sakura shook his shoulders, waking him back up.

"Hmmm…yea…." His eyes opened and he moved to his spot, yawning.

"Sorry Shika-kun, but I'm not letting you win this one." Sakura hit the ball, initiating the match.

* * *

Sure enough, one hour and 48 minutes later, sakura won the score at 36-38.

I gaped as she stood there, grinning as if she won the frikken lottery or something. After that, we went back to the front room.

"So, ready to know of our new roommates?" Sakura beamed. Everyone stared at her, aside from Shika, who had his eyes closed, "okay. All the other times, the rooms were situated with me rooming with Shikamaru, and Kiba with Gaara. As much as I will miss my roommate, I'm giving us all a great chance by switching around. We also know I roomed with Shika because he is gay, and because he personally asked to room with me and-"

"Just get on with it Sakura-Chan!" I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Yes, please. I agree with Naruto." Gaara nodded his head.

"Fine," Sakura glared, mostly at me, "the new rooming is as follows; me with Kiba, and Shikamaru with Gaara." Everyone stared at sakura dumfounded. Only, Gaara glared, and Shika gave a long annoyed groan.

"This shall be fun." Sakura grinned, clasping her hands in front of her.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again! and here is chapter two! chapter three will be up eventually :)

sorry this one is so much shorter.

enjoy!

disclaimer- i dont own naruto

* * *

"How about we order some pizza and play some video games?" Kiba said as we entered the front room.

"Sounds good! Shika can you order it while I get the consol hooked up?"I asked, grinning.

"Fine…" Shika grumbled and went to make the call, hands shoved into his pockets.

"I'm going to get a shower." Gaara stood and left for the bathroom. As soon as they were gone, I looked at Sakura.

"What are you planning?" I asked, working with the chords.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gave a smile.

"I know it has to do with Shika and Gaara, so don't beat around the bush here. Maybe we can help." Kiba smirked. Sakura gave a small chuckle.

"Okay, okay. If you must know, I'm setting those two up with each other."

"Why?" was my simple question, as I finished getting the thing ready.

"Are you stupid or just blind?" Sakura sighed, "The way those two look at each other is obvious. So my first plan was to get them to room together, tonight."

"Why tonight?" I turned my head to the side.

"There is a big storm coming. And Gaara is afraid of storms."

"What's that got to do with it?" I asked.

"Baka! It was only by chance I found out he was afraid of storms. I really doubt he will go anywhere but under his blankets. And being as kind as he is, Shika will go to him."

"Ohhh! Wait, Gaara is afraid of storms?"

"God, your slow Naruto!" Kiba groaned, "What time do you think it will be here?"

"I would say about 1:30-3am." She grinned.

"What's about 1:30-3?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing." Sakura promptly replied.

"What time will the pizza arrive?" Gaara plopped down on the couch, red hair still dripping with water. Wait, when did he get in here? Eh, oh well.

"About 15 minutes." Shikamaru looked at Gaara. I noticed his gaze lingered a few seconds longer than a normal glance. It took us those fifteen minutes to decide what to play. After that, we continued until midnight, deciding to get some sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on my bedroom door. Looking to the clock, it was 2am.

"Come in." I mumbled, and the door opened. The lights were turned on after it was shut.

"Sakura?" she grinned.

"It's here. Kiba will be here in a second." It actually took three, but in any case he still arrived.

"Now what?" he asked excitedly, sitting on the bed.

"We spy." She said, a crack of thunder sounding.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! here is chapter three!

disclaimer- i do not own naruto!

* * *

GAARA'S POV

With the first crack of thunder and flash of lightning, I was jolted awake. Glancing around nervously, I saw Shikamaru's -apparently sleeping- form. I sighed, my heartbeat slowing down. Until there was another boom and flash; I gave a loud yelp and pulled the covers over my head. I heard a shuffle from the other person in the room. Then another flash, making me flinch. I hope he doesn't see me. But my hopes were for naught as there was the thunder. I didn't muffle the yelp fast enough. There was some more shuffling, then feet padding along the floor. Another flash resulted in another flinch. I started to shiver slightly, cold even with the blankets.

"Gaara?" I heard him whisper. He put a hand on me and I involuntarily jumped a little. He quickly retrieved his hand.

"Sorry." He whispered again. I thought he would leave, but he just stood there. It remained silent for a few moments, aside from the rain; until an insanely loud crack of thunder roared above us. I gave a whimper, trying to muffle it again, and pulled the covers tighter around me.

"Hey, are you okay?"He asked, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Yes. Go away." I kept my voice even, surprisingly. Then the flash made me jump again. When shika saw this, he sighed and pulled the covers off. I didn't bother to resist.

"Gaara." Shika whispered as I uncurled myself to look at him. He reached towards me, hesitating slightly. I gave a small nod, saying it was okay. He smiled slightly, and then continued. I was a little surprised when he brushed some hair from my eyes.

"It's okay." Shika said, his hand pausing on my cheek for a few seconds before retreating. I won't actually admit this out loud, but I wanted him to leave his hand there a little longer. There was another combo of thunder and lightning. I instinctively moved quickly, wrapping my arms around him, and burying my face into the back of his shirt. I felt him tense; it took a few seconds for him to relax.

I was confused, and slightly sad, when he removed my arms from around him. Until he turned, got on the bed more and sat on his knees. The next flash made me tense, squeeze my eyes shut, and clench my fists. I felt shika move. Thinking he was getting off the bed, I didn't budge. However, I suddenly felt him pull me into a hug.

"shika-"

"sorry." He interrupted, arms tightening around me slightly. I replaced my arms around him, slowly; afraid he would leave if I did.

"Its okay, Shikamaru." I whispered. We sat like that for what seemed like eternity. With me more or less clinging to him like a life line as he rubbed circles into my back. It was really only an hour. The storm had subsided, leaving only the constant tapping of rain. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Thank you." I gave a rare, small, smile. He returned it with his own smile and a nod, before going back to his bed to sleep.

* * *

NARUTO POV

I woke up the next morning, and smiled, remembering the events in Gaara and Shikamaru's room. Sakura was upset that they hadn't gotten together right after that. She is making more plans. Yawning, I got up and headed to the kitchen. Everyone else was up and eating, so I made some ramen and joined them.

"Hey Naruto, we were talking and came to a decision." Sakura smiled. I gulped, "we are going to have you get get back on _Omegle. _Right now."

"Eeeeeeehh?! No way!" I jumped up, my eyes wide.

"And if you don't, then we will confiscate all ramen for a month." Kiba laughed.

"….fine." I sat down, defeated, "just let me finish eating this."

I groaned and hit my head on the desk. "We have been at this for hours. He isn't going to show up."

"Just give it a little longer." Sakura said, not backing down from this. A few minutes later, a message popped up.

**Stranger:** hello, I have no idea who this is. However, I need to talk to someone, doesn't matter who it is, nor their age. At school, I am considered the smartest, and hottest. I am the most popular person there. But that's all wrong. I have no actual friends, no family, (besides a brother who disappeared years ago and only sends money for bills and food) and a deep secret nobody knows. I am gay, and I have a secret crush on someone.

I froze, nearly shitting myself. I can't believe he actually showed up.

"Well reply already!" Sakura and Kiba said.

"uhm… what do I say?" sakura groaned and pushed the chair, and me, over so she had control of the keyboard.

**You: ** Hey, nice to meet you on here again. You probably don't remember me though. You messaged me the other day, but I had to go. Maybe I can help you with your dilemma?

After reading the message, I buried my face in my hands.

"Sakura, why?" I whined.

"Oh, don't worry. Who knows, you two might end up together in the end." She patted my back, replacing me in front of the computer.

**Stranger:** are you sure? No one else has offered to help. Only ridiculed, or ignored me. Can I trust you?

The message seemed sad somehow, but I replied nonetheless.

**You:** yes. I am sure. Those people are cruel. You can trust me.

**Stanger: **thank you, is it alright if I ask your age?

I thought a moment, deciding there wasn't a point in lying.

**You:** I am 16, you?

**Stranger: **oddly enough, I am also 16.

**You: **okay, well my friend wants the computer, so it there a way we can contact each other

**Stranger:** alright, and yes, I have an email. It's AvengerU

**You: **mines Kyuubi_Ramen I will ttyl.

**Stranger: **okay, bye.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" sakura grinned.

"No, but where's Gaara and Shikamaru?" I questioned.

"I sent them shopping for lunch and dinner." She said, taking the computer.

"Oh…wait, what are you doing?"

"Getting on face book. The other two should be back in a few minutes."

"Naruto, what are you going to do about this Avenger person?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing really. He will stop talking to m eventually." I shrugged.

"Oh? It seemed to me that you already like the guy." He smirked.

"I do not!" I blushed.

"Why are you blushing? You sooo like him."

"Shut up." I tackled him to the floor.

"hey." I stopped, falling silent. Shikamaru entered the room, with a blushing Gaara. They were holding hands. I stood up, confused, "uhm, we have news."

"What?" I questioned, while Sakura and Kiba grinned. Instead of saying anything, shika and Gaara just looked at each other, smiling lightly. Then, they kissed.


End file.
